


Just say the word, we'll take on the world.

by sinister_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad Ending, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_exe/pseuds/sinister_exe
Summary: uhh random sad idea that came to me at 3 am. im sorry its short, but i promise its good :)thanks for reading(title is Take on the World by You Me At Six, very good song)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Just say the word, we'll take on the world.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t expected a bad outcome from this.

It going to the worst possible outcome just wasn't what they were thinking of.

A raid on the infamous drug gang was set for April 12 at 11:00 pm at one of the gang’s warehouses. With Gavin and Nines accompanying their SWAT team, they were prepared at 10:00 pm. They arrived at the warehouse at 10:57 pm and began the raid.

_Why didn’t they notice that it was abandoned?_

_Why didn’t they notice it hadn’t been visited in a week?_

_Why didn’t they notice the two men watching them?_

_Why didn’t they notice the button one held?_

_Why didn’t they notice the bomb?_

Smoke and debris filled Gavin’s lungs as he gasped in as much air as he could. He felt like he was choking, suffocating. _The fucking debris._ He couldn’t see anything. 

“G-Gavin?” He could barely hear the glitched out voice over his ringing ears, but he did. Gavin crawled his way over the uneven ground, forcing himself to ignore the cold hand he brushed against. He found Nines, but his lower half was trapped under a peice of the ceiling and most of him was buried under the fucking debris.

Getting him out from under the chunk of ceiling was impossible so Gavin did his best to dig Nines out from the debris. He was heartbroken from the scared expression Nines wore, holding his upper body as close as he could. The thirium stained his clothes immediately, but he truly didn’t care at the moment. 

“Nines -- holy shit. Fuck. Nines, you don’t look good.” Gavin cradled Nines’ face in his hands, which was currently painfully smiling up at him.

“No I,” A cough, causing thirium to spill out of his mouth, then a sharp gasp. “I didn’t think so.” One of Gavin’s many tears fell onto Nines’ cheek, finally realizing how dirty they were. 

“I need you to be okay. I -- Nines, we can go get help. Baby please,” he begged. He wasn’t sure why though, he knew he was fucked. He knew they both were fucked and Nines’ melancholic smile proved they both knew that.

“Gav, we’re not getting out of this alive,” he whispered, not doing anything to wipe his tears away. “But it’s gonna be okay,” he added and cupped Gavin’s cheek in his hand with a sad smile. “It’s gonna be alright, sweetheart. I promise.” 

_Sweetheart._ The nickname always got to Gavin. Whether it be Nines wanting something or to calm Gavin down, it always worked. He adored it. So hearing him say it now, broke him.

He finally let out the choked and broken sob and leaned into Nines’ hand, crying the hardest he had in a very long time. Not stopping even when Nines pulled him into a tight hug, but returned it and held him as close as he could. Nines forced away his tears to comfort Gavin, always putting him first and he never would’ve stopped. 

“Gavin, baby, listen to me.” He pulled away and held Gavin’s face, then wiped his tears. “Stop crying and think about when we first met. Tell me what you were thinking.” It was a way to make their last moments happy, judging by the soft smile on Gavin’s lips, Nines assumed slightly worked. 

“I acted like I hated you, but I never did. I was a prick to you cause I liked you,” Gavin admitted, remembering how much of an asshole he was to Nines and how Nines never out up with it. “You always put me back in my place.”

“Yes I did, love. I thought you were a bratty Detective who didn’t deserve his job and turns out, I was only wrong about one of those,” Nines grinned at Gavin, who gave a sad chuckle in response. “But no matter how many insults you threw at me, I could never leave you.” He gasped in as much air as he could, knowing that it would be one of his lasts. “I love you Gavin. I always will.” Gavin’s bottom lip quivered as he fought off the urge to cry again.

“I love you too Nines. I love you so fucking much. I got so fucking lucky to date an asshole like you.” Nines chuckled quietly and pulled Gavin in for another hug.

“Me too, Gavin. Me too.”

Gavin let himself cry against Nines’ shoulder, thinking back to all of his favorite moments. He didn’t know how to say goodbye so he closed his eyes and went for the best thing he could think of. 

“Goodnight, baby,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow, my love,” Nines whispered back, his voice heavily laced with static.

When the limbs around him went limp, Gavin cried as hard as he could until his own mind went blank.


End file.
